


No Stoppin' Those Plans

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Kinktober, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “Try this new toy, Peter, I made it just for you, let me get you all hard and then send you off on an errand. Have to test how it works far away. Who needs a five mile radius on a sex toy, anyway?” Peter mutters to himself, huffing in annoyance.In which Tony tests a new toy on Peter, and Peter enjoys himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	No Stoppin' Those Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Thirteen - Sex Toys

“Try this new toy, Peter, I made it just for you, let me get you all hard and then send you off on an errand. Have to test how it works far away. Who needs a five mile radius on a sex toy, anyway?” Peter mutters to himself, huffing in annoyance. Tony is sending him to the opposite side of the compound, which is only a two mile radius. 

God, it’s so embarrassing to walk through the halls trying to hide the hard on in his jeans. He thinks Tony likes getting him all flustered. Peter wonders if he’s walking differently. The toy sitting in him is really small. Half the time Tony’s stuff doesn’t even work the first time. 

Peter pauses for a moment. Is this toy going to explode inside him? He’d probably heal, but that process would be horrifying. Peter shakes his head, better not to think about that. 

He finds his way to the gym and eases the door open. The only two people in the room are Cap and Bucky. Cap told Peter to call him Steve, but it’s so hard to think of Captain America as just  _ Steve _ . What even is his life?

“Uh, hi?” Peter waves awkwardly. “Tony sent me to give this book to you,” he says quickly. He still feels so out of place here with all these actual superheroes. 

“Hey Queens,” Cap says with a smile. He jogs over, and at that moment the toy in Peter buzzes alive. It’s silent, but holy hell, it doesn’t just vibrate, but does this weird pulse thing that makes Peter choke. He pretends to cough into his arm and hopes Cap doesn’t notice the way Peter’s legs have just gone shaky. 

Peter holds out the book. He knew this was a terrible idea. 

“You okay? You look kind of… feverish.” Cap frowns, his gaze evaluating. 

“Oh, yeah, me? I’m fine,” Peter waves his free hand dismissively. “I can’t get sick really.” He chances a look at Bucky and catches his raised eyebrow skeptical look. 

The toy inside Peter buzzes again and then  _ grows  _ pressing on his prostate. Peter nearly jumps in the air, his cock suddenly harder, leaking. Shit, he has to get out of here fast. If this toy has like eighty capabilities, if Tony’s gone overboard like with his suit, he could totally come in his pants from this. 

And there is no way in hell Peter is coming in his pants in front of Captain America. 

Cap raises both eyebrows. “You sure you’re okay? You seem jumpier than usual.” Cap takes the book from him. 

Peter crosses his arms, voice getting higher. “Yeah! Seriously, I’m fine, I’m good! No complaints here.” He backs toward the door. “I’ll let you get back to-” he breaks off with a choked noise, trying not to moan. 

“Peter?” Cap says, concerned. 

He pretends to cough again, pounding his own chest. “Sorry, got- uh- got something stuck in my throat.” 

Bucky snorts, giving him an unimpressed look. Peter’s cock jumps as the toy vibrates at a lower speed, and doesn’t stop. He wants to curl up on the floor, or jerk himself off, or do anything but stand here awkwardly. Bucky’s eyes dip down and back up to his face, and he arches an eyebrow. Oh no, he knows, Cap’s best friend knows he’s hard, but he doesn’t know Peter’s got a toy up his ass. 

“I gotta go!” Peter says with a quick wave. There’s no room to feel guilt over Cap’s confused expression. 

He walks as fast as he can the excruciating distance between the gym and Tony’s quarters. Running seems like a bad idea because the toy has started doing that pulse - thrusting thing again and Peter’s afraid he’ll fall on his face. 

“You’re evil,” he says breathlessly, slamming Tony’s door behind him. 

Tony’s on the bed in his boxers, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Did you come? Did Cap catch on? How strong were the vibrations? Did you feel the thrusting action? I can make it grow bigger,” Tony says proudly. Peter shoves his pants off and Tony hits a button, amping up the vibrations. 

Peter moans, nearly collapsing onto the bed. He flops onto Tony, and the friction of Tony’s thigh against his dick is enough to send him over the edge, twitching and whimpering as the toy stops moving. 

“Good, huh?” Tony smirks rolling them over to pin Peter to the bed. 

“Yeah,” Peter says with a sigh. The toy pulses and he yelps. 

Tony laughs and kisses him. “We’re gonna have so much fun, kid.”


End file.
